Gaurdian Temptation
by Lanucifa
Summary: <html><head></head>Not likely to be of much interest to most. Small samples from a naughty book owned by our favourite Rp dirty mage.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Corvin found his small hands knotting together with tension, feeling all their eyes burning into his back while his face bloomed with the almost solid colour of rose. His own pale grey orbs focused on the hem of the little mage girl's robes, the dying sun catching its embroidered edging and making it flare from silver to gold.

"I told you..he's chicken, he wont do it…he can barely look at her"

"Come on Corvin we all had to do it, their going back to the circle tomorrow, you don't want to be the only one"

The Templar initiate looked up with a forced expression on his young face, putting on his best sneer, much like he had seen some of the more devout Templar's use when the new magelings came to visit. He didn't want to be laughed at, it was bad enough being the smallest, being called chicken just because he was afraid to kiss a girl, a MAGE girl no less, was utterly unthinkable and would likely pour oil on the flames of the continuous teasing that reduced him to quiet and private tears in his bunk. For her part the girl was at least pretty, chartreuse eyes fixed to his and trembling enough to make them shimmer, long blonde tresses that vaguely reminded him of late summer wheat.

Corvin took a deep breath, closed his eyes and struck out his hands, fingertips touching on slightly shaking shoulders. Those digits curled until the frail curve of bone was fixed in his palms and he pulled the girl forward clumsily enough so that their foreheads bumped gently together.

"Uh….sorry" His half strangled apology caused another bought of laughter from his initiate brothers behind him and he gritted his teeth, roughly pressing his lips to the girls. He knew the rules, a whole ten seconds. Grey eyes popped open after the first 5. Well…it wasn't that bad, the girls lips were soft and tasted lightly of…lyrium?" Those eyes closed and fingers softened on shoulders.

"He did it…oh Maker..i can't believe he actually did it!"

The laughter confused him enough to stop the kiss that had gone on a few seconds too long. He turned to see the small gathering either doubled up or sitting on the floor, holding their stomachs.

"So what…you all did it, you said you did!"

"Yea but…we all kissed GIRLS!"

Something slipped into his belly, a knot of dread that made him turn his head slowly to look at the mage who smiled only slightly if perhaps unwillingly. Corvin's mouth dropped open. Buts she…it had to be…the hair and the…oh Maker! Something thundered in his blood, a white hot anger he had never been able to muster before, always he had slunk away when their teasing had become so relentless that he could feel the tears burning his young cheeks. A small fist slammed into the jaw of Norrex, its brother soon following. He had the boy pinned with knees on chest while anger fuelled punches rained down on this self appointed leader of their gang. It didn't last however, the rest of his 'brothers' soon falling upon him to deal him a beating that he would never forget.

When they finally left his poor trembling and bleeding form on the dirt floor, he simply huddled into the smallest ball he could make. The tears had finally come, they always did, being so young merely made it a certainty. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder and instinct made him turn, shame fuelling yet more anger and his fist came out of nowhere. The mage simply looked more surprised than hurt. That wouldn't do at all. Corvin had been shamed again, and that little….bastard had known it, he hadn't even said a word. Of course it occurred to him that the pretty lad had likely been scared out of his wits and bullied into his part of this little show, but that didn't matter. Somebody had to pay and attacking the others had only resulted in more pain. He stood and marched over to the prone mage, his foot swinging forward and connecting with the boys stomach before he spat at the ground by that small pale hand. His tongue pushed feverishly at his lips until he saw the mage look up, tears of undisguised hurt magnifying those chartreuse tones. Something settled in Corvin when he saw that look, and with a sharp, satisfied smile he turned and walked away, leaving his first victim on the floor, still trying to gasp for the air he had taken with that one swift kick.


	2. Chapter 2

Levin backed up until the solid wall of the alcove left him no means of escape, small feverish glances seeking any bid for freedom that wasn't blocked off by the looming form of the young Templar. The evening had been going well so far, the small celebration in the quietude of the library doing wonders for the shock of seeing those pale grey eyes staring at him from across the harrowing chambers. But now they were so much closer and something glimmered in them that warned the mage to be careful.

"Did you enjoy consorting with your demon friends mage, I saw you twitching on the floor there. I wonder what they offered you"

Levin made the mistake of trying to dart forward, despite the futility of the act, this Templar scared him. Perhaps it was that look in his eyes, or perhaps just the memory of that angered kick to the soft flesh of his belly. Whatever it was, the desire to not have the Templar's shadow touching him was instinctual. His slight frame merely met up against plate male however, the subtle shove of that large form pushing him back to stumble against the wall. The boy had grown in the tender years that pushed adolescent youth aside, whereas Levin had merely blossomed into his much smaller albeit girlish form much to his chagrin.

A gauntleted hand slapped the stone beside his head as Corvin leant in, eyes narrowing to slits, "You know I almost wish you had brought one back, I still owe you for the little stunt you pulled. Still trying to be a girl I see" Metal fingers lifted hair the colour of late wheat and let it fall away like water while the Templar leaned forward to press his forehead to Levin's.

"If you even think about telling anybody.."

The hissed words blew scalding breath against the mage's face, causing him to turn his head away. That gauntleted hand slapped the stone again to get his attention, making him flinch before he turned his eyes back to those grey orbs that were so damn close.

"You…you think I want people to know what happened?..Y-your breath stank like…like a damn Mabari, did you practice on one of them first?"

Oh such foolish words, he knew it even as they slipped from his lips, but he was tired of that unspoken oppression that travelled with each and every Templar that came to the circle. That superior edge that made them 'better' for not being cursed.

Of course this only made things worse. Bad enough that cool metal fingers enclosed around his throat, squeezing with a gently increasing pressure that made his mouth slacken.

"Think your safe do you? Passed your harrowing and now you think you can answer back you little…"

Apparently there wasn't a word grand enough for what Corvin though of him. A hand gathered up his robes, sliding up to press and cup the harsh metal palm to his groin.

"If it wasn't for this I'd soon show you how much practice I've gotten.."

The Templar paused and Levin winced as he too felt the twitch of response, almost subtle, but not quite subtle enough.

"You filthy little bastard…you actually like this?" The hand clenched tighter and a thin whine escaped the mages throat, caught between sheer terror and the ache that burned in the pit of belly. He watched the Templar lick his lips almost nervously, eyes sweeping over his shoulder as if to ensure nobody was watching. When teeth caught his bottom lip in a ruthless clench of ivory, Levin was more surprised than aroused, though that quickly changed when lips suckled on the abused flesh. He felt himself swell, those metal fingers encouraging, almost becoming gentle, until…

The blow to his belly was an all too visceral reminder of the past. Once again he doubled over, once again he fought for breath while hands released him and a condescending laugh drilled through his ears.

"I think I'll have to keep a close eye on you mage, seems you might be tempted to crawl under a few robes to curry favour, can't have that, no telling what you might think on getting away with.."

Levin waited until the last metallic steps had disappeared before he slid down the wall to his knees, tears already spilling, such shameful, shameful droplets falling to the cold stone floor. New hate tried to push through but he was filled with too much…oh Maker please no. He wanted to be angry, but his own damn body confused him to the point that his own hands gathered beneath the robes and gripped. Quench the thirst to begin with, then he could feel anger. Slowly he bent forward until his hot forehead met the stone.


End file.
